eminemfandomcom-20200213-history
Hailie's Song
Hailie's Song is a song from Eminem's album The Eminem Show. Lyrics Yo, I can't sing it I feeing 'Cause I'm happy Yeah, I'm happy Ha Ha I got my baby back Yo, check it out Some days I sit, starin' out the window Watchin' this world pass me by Sometimes Iand she was made as a husband husband and husband husband who was made as a father and a pet husband who was named steve cat 'Cause somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders Everyone's leanin' on me 'Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over But then she comes back to me My baby girl keeps gettin' older I watch her grow up with pride People make jokes, 'cause they don't understand me They just don't see my real side I act like shit don't phase me Inside it drives me crazy My insecurities could eat me alive But then I see my baby Suddenly I'm not crazy It all makes sense when I look into her eyes 'Cause somtimes it feels like the world's on my shoulders Everyone's leanin' on me 'Cause sometimes it feels like the world's almost over But then she comes back to me Man, if I could sing, I'd keep singing this song to my daughter If I could hit the notes, I'd blow something as long as my father To show her how I feel about her, how proud I am that I got her God, I'm a daddy, I'm so glad that her mom didn't want her Now you probly get this picture from my public persona That I'm a pistol-packing drug-addict who bags on his mama But I wanna just take this time out to be perfectly honest 'Cause there's a lot of shit I keep bottled that hurts deep inside o' my soul And just know that I grow colder the older I grow This boulder on my shoulder gets heavy and harder to hold And this load is like the weight of the world And I think my neck is breaking should I just give up Or try to live up to these expectations? Now look, I love my daughter more than life in itself But I got a wife that's determined to make my life livin' hell But I handle it well, given the circumstances I'm dealt So many chances, man, it's too bad, coulda had someone else But the years that I've wasted are nothing to the tears that I've tasted So here's what im facin': 3 felonies, 6 years of probation I've went to jail for this woman, I've been to bat for this woman I've taken bats to peoples backs, bent over backwards for this woman Man, I shoulda seen it comin, why'd I stick my penis up in? Woulda ripped the pre-nup up if I'd seen what she was fuckin' But fuck it, it's over, there's no more reason to cry no more I got my baby, baby the only lady that I adore, Hailie So sayonara, try tomorra, nice to know ya My baby's travelled back to the arms of her rightful owner And suddenly it seems that my shoulder blades have just shifted It's like the greatest gift you can get, the weight has been lifted Now it don't feel like the world's on my shoulders Everyone's leanin'on me 'Cause my baby knows that her daddy's a soldier Nothin' can take her from me Woo! I told you I can't sing. Oh well, I tried Hailie, 'member when I said If you ever need anything, daddy will be right there? Well guess what? Daddy's here. And I ain't goin' nowhere baby I love you Category:Song Category:The Eminem Show Category:2002